A primary/secondary computer system typically contains a mass-storage memory in which programs for the secondary computer are stored. When needed, these programs are first loaded by the primary computer into a shared memory, e.g., a dual-port memory, and then transferred into a program memory of the secondary computer for further processing.
However, in such a system, it has been necessary that an initial program load process must first be initiated in the secondary computer to place it into a state of initial readiness. To this end, the secondary computer typically includes a bootstrap ROM in which an initial program loader routine is permanently stored. Such bootstrap ROMs are expensive, inflexible, and, especially if the secondary computer is to be fabricated on a single monolithic wafer using large scale integration techniques, are infrequently used and wasteful of the limited available wafer area.